Verdades a Medias
by Kari Reira Lufkin
Summary: Esto parece una comedia. Pues, el último capitulo de este breve fic, espero os guste. Y muchas gracias por haberlo leído. Dedicado a las fieles lectoras cuyos nombres aparecen dentro.
1. Default Chapter

Nota: Los personajes de Beyblade pertenecen a sus respectivos propietarios.

Kai: No me digas, otro fic shounen ai para variar, menos mal que no fue Yaoi.

Kari: VA!, es prácticamente lo mismo.

Kai: Ese "Prácticamente" involucra mucho.

Kari: Lo siento Kai, pero es que las fans así lo piden, y ya sabes, "Al cliente lo que pida"

Kai: Grrrrr...

Kari: Bueno, si lo prefieres, mejor invito a Tala a participar en este fic.

Kai: ¿ReixTala?

Kari: Si

Kai: ¿Piensas invitar al Señor mano larga Tala, para que haga pareja con Rei?

Kari: Si tú no quieres, deberé hacerlo.

Kai: Bueno, esta bien, lo haré, solo porque no quiero que nadie se propase con Rei.

Kari: ¿De verdad es eso?

Kai: Vamos a empezar ¿o no?

Kari: ya voy hombre, que genio...

**VERDADES A MEDIAS QUE DUELEN**

By: Kari T.K

Era una noche fría, había estado lloviendo momentos antes, no obstante, ahí afuera se encontraba la figura de un joven bastante atlético, sentado en el patio debajo de uno de los árboles de cerezo. Hacia tiempo que había intentado congelar, atrapar, encerrar en un témpano el dolor que lo aquejaba. No podía soportar un minuto mas dentro de aquella casa, se había convertido para el en una jaula que lo aprisionaba y lo asfixiaba. El enorme muro que había construido, aquella fortaleza que creyó que lo protegería de salir herido al fin... se derrumbo y no quiso que nadie viese la catástrofe.

Quizás había conseguido su propósito para con los otros integrantes del equipo, porque debemos reconocer que la mayoría de los representantes del sexo masculino suele ser muy poco sensible. No ocurre así, para el ojo femenino y esto fue mas que obvio, es decir, era una "ALERTA MAXIMA", ver salir, o mejor dicho, ver huyendo al duro y frió Kai Hiwatari.

¿Quieres hablar de ello Kai? –pregunto en tono suave la voz femenina.

¡Hilary! –Dijo algo sorprendido de verla – Vete, quiero estar solo.

Es bueno estar solo de vez en cuando –continuo la castaña – pero ya te has aislado demasiado. Ahora lo que necesitas es contarle a alguien lo que te pasa.

Y debo suponer que ese alguien eres tú ¿no? –sarcástico.

No necesariamente, si lo prefieres puedo llamar en secreto a alguno de los chicos... Rei, por ejemplo, el y tu son de la edad, creo que podrás hablar abiertamente con el.

Rei – como suspiro salio aquel nombre de los labios de Kai- No, el menos que a nadie – La mirada baja, vidriosa y triste del líder de los bladebreaker le dejó entrever a Hilary cual era el mal que aquejaba a Hiwatari.

Ya veo –dijo seriamente tomando asiento a un lado del ruso.

Así que, creo que ya sabes lo que me pasa –la miro para reafirmar su comentario.

Creo saber cual es tu situación –su respuesta fue tan fría como la de Kai.

Ante aquello Kai se desconcertó – Entonces debes pensar que soy un loco, invertido o asqueroso ¿no? –sonrió con sarcasmo.

Es verdad que me sorprende saberlo, y no tiene nada que ver con lo que tu crees, si no por la personalidad indiferente con la cual te muestras ante los demás. Se que no te va a gustar mucho lo que te voy a decir pero, tienes que saberlo; todos en el equipo te queremos y te apreciamos mucho y te aseguro que nadie te va a juzgar x eso, ni siquiera el mismo Rei –La chica buscaba la manera de reanimarlo.

No lo entiendes. Jamás me ha importado en lo mínimo lo que los demás piensen de mí. L o único me importa es...- se detuvo, no quiso continuar, no lo creyó necesario- Olvídalo, nunca lo comprenderías. Ahora vete.

Hilary comprendió de inmediato el profundo dolor de Kai.

Si tanto te duele, entonces, ¡díselo!

No- respuesta cortante del bicolor.

Dale una oportunidad de saber lo que sientes, no decidas por el.

Ya te dije que no –tan frió como el hielo.

¿Por ke no?, al menos inténtalo –Hilary ya comenzaba a alzar la voz.

No es asunto tuyo, ¡déjame en paz! –El ruso ya estaba bastante molesto por la intromisión a su vida privada, así que se levanto dispuesto a marcharse dándole la espalda.

¡Espera Kai! ¿No te das cuenta?

El dueño de Drancer no pudo evitar detenerse ante aquellas palabras, ¿a que se refería Hilary? Volvió la cabeza para escuchar todo lo que la chica tenia que decir.

¡Estas muy mal! Se te nota a leguas, no puedes seguir fingiendo. Si sigues así algo malo va a pasarte – la castaña estaba realmente preocupada y Kai lo sabía.

Eso... ya no importa –la voz de Hiwatari se escuchaba firme, pero resignada.

¡Entonces dejaras que tu entupido orgullo de macho te consuma! –Hilary ya gritaba, gracias a que dentro de la casa estaban escuchando música a alto volumen, de lo contrario todos se hubieran enterado.

¡No es eso!- Kai también comenzaba a alzar la voz.

Pues se valiente y díselo

¡Es que no entiendes! ¡No puedo hacerlo! –Kai quería hacer entender a su "amiga" que aquello ya no era posible.

¡¿Por ke no?! –Grito nuevamente.

¡Por que ya se lo dije! –al fin confeso el ruso con voz temblorosa.

Kari T.K: Este es un fic que hice ya hace algun tiempo y que ya publique en otra pagina, pero me ha gustado tanto que decidi volver a subirlo aquí, espero os haya gustado.


	2. Se lo dije

Kari: Gracias Skarlet-neko-jin y Sandy Kon por su interés en mi trabajo, aquí te pongo les pongo el segundo capitulo. Que lo disfruten.

Hilary se quedo en shock, había estado presionando al ruso de hacer algo que el otro ya había hecho con antelación. Se sintió un poco mal porque realmente no estaba al tanto de la situación como ella creía. Existía un capitulo en la vida de los dos chicos mayores del equipo que había pasado inadvertida ante sus ojos, del cual ella no supo nada sino hasta esa noche.

Ya...se lo dijiste – por fin articulo –y, ¿Qué paso?

Kai bajo la vista al suelo, sus ojos se nublaron y volvió a tomar asiento debajo del cerezo, puso sus brazos sobre las rodillas y se apoyo en ellos.

Te, Te – la chica buscaba un eufemismo (Ja, x si no saben, quiere decir que buscaba una palabra suave para evitar decir una dolorosa. Estoy incorporando nuevas palabras a mi vocabulario. Rei: Si, si, ya entendimos continua con el fic)- Te... rechazo, ¿no es así?

Un breve silencio los rodeo.

No –Respondió fríamente el bicolor.

El rostro de Hilary se ilumino, estaba a punto de hablar cuando...

Fue algo peor que eso – término diciendo en el mismo tono.

¿Algo, peor? –No podía ella imaginar que cosa tan horrible podría haberle dicho o hecho Rei a Kai; después de todo Rei era una persona muy cortes y amable muy diferente a los otros miembros del equipo.

_Flash back_

_Un mes a tras..._

¡Ah! Quede satisfecho – dijo Tyson con una enorme sonrisa en los labios mientras que se sobaba su enorme estomago.

¡Si! Yo también – se le unió Max con... la misma posición que Tyson.

Y como no, si entre ustedes dos se comieron lo que comimos Hilary, Kyo, Kai, Rei y yo –Kenny enumeraba con los dedos los platillos devorados por el rubio y el moreno.

Es que estoy... –decía Tyson pero fue interrumpido

¡En pleno crecimiento! – Todos concluyeron la frase trillada del chico de la gorra.

Si, bueno, como sea. Hoy fue un día muy agotador y tengo mucho sueño. Me voy a dormir. –Tyson se levanto de la mesa.

Si, ahhh –bostezo Max –Yo también estoy cansado.

Bueno chicos, creo que todos debemos ir a la cama, mañana también será un día de mucho entrenamiento – ninguno se digno a contradecir al chino e hicieron lo que este les dijo.

Como ya todos saben porque así lo hemos leído muchas veces en muchos fics, y porque así nos gusta la idea, Kai y Rei compartían la misma habitación.

Rei se dejo caer de espaldas sobre la cama, Kai, mas discreto, se sentó a la orilla de la suya y comenzó a desabrocharse los zapatos.

Mmm –se estiro Rei –Me siento muy cansado, y a pesar de eso tengo una sensación de bienestar. ¿Y tu Kai?- se dirigió a su líder. Volteo a verlo y observo a Kai mirándolo fijamente.

Estoy cansado –dijo en seco volviendo la vista al frente.

Estas cansado... –Rei repitió las palabras del ruso -¿Y?

¿Y? –El bicolor no comprendió

Si, ¿y que mas?

Kai se molesto por la insistencia del otro -¡Déjame en paz, Rei! –dicho esto se dirigió al baño para cambiarse la ropa, Rei hizo lo mismo pero en el cuarto. Cuando el ruso volvió, sin más se metió en la cama.

¡Buenas noches, Kai! – dijo Rei notando que su compañero lo había ignorado por completo.

Kai, como extrañado volvió la cabeza hacia el chico de al lado – Ah, si, buenas noches, Rei –contesto con desgano.

Que tengas dulces sueños – Le sonrió el chino, Kai se sonrojo y neko-jin lo noto- Kai, ¿pasa algo?

¿A que te refieres con exactitud?, Kai miro hacia otro lado.

Es que... –Kon tomo asiento a la orilla de la cama- he notado que te estas alejando de mi. Después de tanto tiempo creí que nos estábamos acercando, que cada día éramos mas amigos, de hecho, me siento mas cómodo cuando hablo contigo que con los demás, es decir, los aprecio mucho de verdad, pero contigo... no se, es diferente tal vez es porque somos de la edad; el caso es que, últimamente siento que estas enojado conmigo –termino diciendo tristemente.

Y eso ¿te molesta? – pregunto fríamente.

¡Por supuesto Kai! –Respondió de inmediato- ¡Eres mi compañero de equipo, mi compañero de cuarto, eres... mi amigo!

Kai trato de asimilar cada una de las palabras de su compañero, de su amigo, ¿seria esta la oportunidad que había estado buscando? Rei, ¿sentiría lo mismo que el?

Silencio

Dime con sinceridad, ¿He hecho algo malo, algo que te molestara? –termino preguntado en vista del silencio de Kai. Temía que su pregunta tuviera una respuesta afirmativa- Si es así, perdóname, sea lo que haya sido, perdóname- Neko-jin ya estaba apunto de llorar, se veía tan tierno e indefenso, tan vulnerable.

Esto asusto mucho a Kai, quien sin pensarlo dos veces se sentó a la orilla de su cama quedando frente al otro.

Por supuesto que no has hecho nada malo –inconscientemente el ruso tomo entre las suyas, las manos del chino- no tienes por que disculparte –la voz de Kai había perdido su frialdad.

Al fin se dieron cuenta de que tenían las manos unidas y se separaron de inmediato, cierto rubor se apodero de las mejillas de ambos.

En realidad –El bicolor desvió la mirada- Soy yo.

¿Qué? –Rei sin entender.

No me es sencillo decir lo que siento –Tarde se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho.

Y, ¿Qué es lo que sientes? –interrogo dulcemente Kon

El corazón de Kai se acelero, comenzaba a sudar frió. Rei le había preguntado algo que jamás se imagino que tendría que contarle, y había sido el mismo quien se había metido en esa situación.

Es mejor que te duermas – corto de tajo.

Yo te abrí mi corazón, déjame ver el tuyo Kai

Kai, volteo a verlo con extrañeza- Creeme, no querrás ver lo que hay en el –El dueño de Dranzer se disponía a volver a la cama.

Rei le sujeto el brazo para impedir que cortara la conversación, ya había llegado muy lejos y averiguaría todo- Dame la oportunidad de decidir eso. Sabes que puedes confiar en mi –dijo neko.jin seriamente y mirando a su amigo fijamente a los ojos. Kai sintió como esa tierna y dulce mirada traspasaba hasta llegar a su corazón. Comprendió que no había escape.

¿De verdad quieres saber?

El chino asintió con la cabeza.

¿No te arrepentirás?

Lo único que deseo es poder ayudarte Kai –Rei tomo asiento junto a su líder.

No hay salida.- Se dijo asimismo en voz alta- Entonces te lo diré.- Tomo aire profundamente, era la primera vez que le diría esto a alguien, se encontraba muy nervioso.

Y bien Kai –El pelinegro seguía esperando.

Kai movió la vista hacia neko-jin, tomo una de sus manos, luego comenzó a acariciar el negro cabello de su compañero con la mano libre– ¿No lo adivinas? –Pregunto tiernamente – Te amo Rei.

----------------------------------------------------

Ojala les haya gustado, por fa dejen review, como diria mi nii-san, eso me inspira a seguir escribiendo.


	3. Me voy

Kari: Konichiwa a todas y todos, como estoy de buenas, aquí les dejo otro cap. Para que lo disfruten.

Ahora si, quiero agradecer a

Rakel, gracias por leer y me da mucho gusto que (valga la redundancia) te haya gustado el fic.

Damika igual arigato, y también por la sugerencia, les decia que este fic lo escribí ya hace algun tiempo, por lo que ya esta finalizado, así que en este capitulo no utilice las comillas pero te prometo tomar en cuenta tu consejo.

Beanime, aquí esta este cap. Para darte gusto.

Galy, ahora veras que puede ser más doloroso que un rechazo.

Sandy Kon espero que leas esto, gracias por tu aportación a mi otro fic (ya sabes cual) no he podido continuar con el fic por... mmm... falta de imaginación, pero te prometo ponerme a trabajar y usar tus sugerencias.

Rei abrió los ojos de par en par, se quedo petrificado ante la declaración de Kai. Pasaron unos segundos, unos ojos ambarinos mirando fijamente a otros cobrizos, y unos cobrizos mirando a los ambarinos. Kai esperaba alguna reacción por parte del objeto de su amor pero se quedo esperando porque esto nunca ocurrió.

Rei se levanto y se dirigió a su propia cama, levanto la cobija y se metió.

"Será mejor que nos durmamos, ya es muy tarde y mañana debemos levantarnos temprano" –dijo antes de apagar la luz del cuarto dejando a su compañero sentado en plena oscuridad.

Las frías palabras de Rei, y su total indiferencia ante el sentimiento más profundo que jamás había sentido, dejo a Kai con el corazón en la mano.

_Fin del Flash back_

Jamás hubiera pensado que Rei podía ser tan frió –Hilary tenia cara de incredulidad.

Deje transcurrir la semana – continuo Kai – Creí que debía permitir a Rei asimilar mis palabras. Al no recibir respuesta alguna, un par de días después hable nuevamente con el, seguía tan distante, le pedí que olvidara lo que le había dicho, le pregunte que si podía ser todo como antes, el me dijo que si, pero... lo único que vi fue como el se alejaba mas y mas de mi, solo me hablaba para darme los buenos días y las buenas noches, y ya no quería entrenar conmigo, era mas que obvio que ya nada seria como antes. Yo no podía soportarlo, no podía seguir compartiendo la habitación con la persona a la que amo y verlo huir de mí. Trate de entenderlo, aquella situación debía ser también difícil para el, para ambos. Me resolví a regresar a Rusia. Pero cuando me disponía a marcharme, Rei me dijo algo que me desconcertó mucho...

_Flash back_

_Dos semanas a tras_

Kai, se encontraba en la habitación que compartía con Neko-jin, estaba guardando sus pertenencias, quería aprovechar la ocasión, Tyson y compañía se habían ido a entrenar a la playa, así que el estaba solo en la casa y nadie lo vería partir. Ya hasta había escrito la nota:

_No podré participar en el campeonato,_

_Tengo que regresar de inmediato a Rusia,_

_Que Kyo me sustituya. No se_

_Preocupen, todo esta bien._

_Atte. Kai_

Estaba guardando las últimas cosas cuando escucho una voz.

¿Qué estas haciendo Kai? –el dueño del nombre volteo algo sorprendido, era Rei quien lo había descubierto.

¿No es obvio? –Kai no podía evitar ser sarcástico, era lo que mejor le salía.

Si pero... ¿por qué?

Lo sabes perfectamente –el ruso estaba cerrando la maleta- no es posible continuar así.

Pero, ¿vas a dejar al equipo?, ¡no puedes hacerles esto, confían en ti! –exclamo Kon

¿No te das cuenta que hago esto por ti?- Hiwatari había dejado x un minuto lo que estaba haciendo para prestarle atención al chino.

Rei no reacciono, solo se quedo ahí parado, contemplando a su compañero.

Además –continúo Kai- ahora que esta Kyo con ustedes, no les hago falta. De ahora en adelante el será tu compañero y ya podrás sentirte cómodo –Tomo su mochila, su maleta y salio de la habitación.

Kon salio tras el y lo alcanzo en las escaleras.

Pe... Pero es que... –ya no sabia que decir.

Kai se detuvo, esperaba que su neko-jin le diera al menos una pequeña señal, algo que le desistiera de no marcharse. No era que quisiera que le dijera un "te amo" exactamente, no esperaba imposibles, pero si por lo menos que Rei le devolviera su amistad, con eso seria suficiente, con no volver a sentir la indiferencia del ser amado. Pero como ya había pasado, se quedo esperando porque el chino no pronuncio palabra.

Adiós – fue lo que dijo antes de continuar su camino.

El poseedor de Drigger lo vio alejarse, lo vio bajar las escaleras, y por alguna razón corrió nuevamente tras el ruso. Justo cuando Kai estaba por cruzar la puerta de la casa, Rei se interpuso, aquello sorprendió mucho al bicolor.

¿Qué crees que haces Rei? –exigió Hiwatari tratando de mantener el tono de su voz rígido.

¡No dejare que te vayas! –El rostro de Kon se veía firme y decidido.

¿Y tú me vas a detener? –sonrió malicioso

¡Por lo menos hasta que vuelvan Tyason y los demás!

No digas tonterías y hazte a un lado – le dijo con seriedad.

¡No lo haré! –le grito el chino

¡Déjame pasar Rei porque de todos modos me iré! –La situación era muy tensa

¡No! –volvió a gritar Kon cerrando los ojos cuando sintió que se le hacia un nudo en la garganta.

Para Kai no era nada fácil ver así al ser que tanto amaba, y si por decisión propia fuera, el se quedaría, pero sabia que eso era lo mejor, era la única manera de evitar el sufrimiento de ambos. Y por mucho que le doliera, no daría marcha a tras.

Viendo que no conseguía nada, Kai hizo a un lado a Rei por mano propia. Y paso de largo. Pero el chino lo retuvo sosteniéndolo de un brazo. Al sentir eso, Hiwatari se enfado mucho porque Rei le estaba dificultando todo, estaba decidido a golpearlo de ser necesario para que este lo dejara ir. Pero cuando volvió el rostro hacia su compañero, lo que vio lo dejo sin palabras.

¡No te vayas! ¡Por favor Kai, no te vayas! –Rei lloraba, tenía el rostro cubierto de lágrimas y le suplicaba que se quedara.

Kai se quedo perplejo, atónito, incrédulo, no sabia que pensar, nunca había visto así a Rei. Hubiese deseado poder tomarlo entre sus brazos para consolarlo, para cobijarlo con la calidez que existía en su corazón y que solo a neko-jin podía mostrar. Pero el ruso no podía darse el lujo de volver a ser débil y que de nuevo fuese rechazado como la primera vez. Jalo su brazo para poder soltarse del chino. No consiguió nada, Rei era casi tan fuerte como el.

Por favor Rei, déjame ir, ¿no comprendes que esto lo hago por los dos?- La voz del líder del equipo sonaba suave y triste a la vez.

Rei movió varias veces la cabeza negando lo dicho por Kai - ¡No quiero que te vayas! –lo miraba con ojos vidriosos.

¿Por qué? –el ruso no pudo evitar hacer esa pregunta. Siempre pensó que Kon era de esas personas que se encariñan con sus amistades, de aquellos tipos idealistas que piensan en dar incluso la vida por sus amigos; y no dudaba que hubiese tenido ese sentimiento hacia Kai en algún tiempo atrás. Pero los últimos días había pensado, había pasado por su mente la espantosa idea de que... Rei lo odiara. No comprendía que estaba pasando. Ese chino lo confundía, por un instante quiso quedarse pero de inmediato se dio cuenta de que el pelinegro lo volvía vulnerable. Continúo con su plan y se echo a caminar, Kon ya no lo sujetaba, había desistido "Es lo mejor" pensó Kai cuando ya casi cruzaba la puerta hacia la calle.

¡TE AMO KAI! –le grito Rei desde el jardín

Kari: Que tal? Les gusto, eso espero. Por fa dejen reviews, ya saben que si respondo. Si quieren un fic en particular de alguna pareja, díganmelo y con gusto lo haré. Solo un favor, (Todos decepcionados) no me pidan lemon, lemonada quizás, pero nada explicito. Saben, cuestiones de estilo.


	4. No te entiendo Rei

**No te comprendo Rei**

Hiwatari no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando Rei, ¿Escucho bien? ¿Le correspondía? ¿Le había dicho "Te amo"? Volvió la cabeza para ver a Kon, pensó que tal vez era tal su dolor que había imaginado escuchar aquellas palabras. No conseguía pronunciar palabra.

Yo Te quiero mucho Kai – fue lo que dijo Kon antes de correr hacia el ruso para abrazarlo.

Kai, aun estupefacto consiguió después de algunos segundos, rodearlo con sus bien formados brazos. No podía creerlo, ahí estaba el, sosteniendo en sus brazos al ser con quien quería estar el resto de sus días, el amor de su vida, el cual acababa de decirle que sentía lo mismo hacia su persona.

Por fin, después de que Rei consiguiera calmar un poco su llanto, se separaron lo suficiente para contemplarse, Kai comenzó a limpiar las lágrimas del rostro del gatito, sin dejar de mirarlo un segundo.

¿Es... verdad lo que he oído? – pregunto tiernamente aunque aun incrédulo.

S...Si –respondió tímidamente el chino. Acto seguido, un beso dulce de amor enmarco la escena.

Como era de esperarse, Kai desistió de su idea de marcharse. Ya no había razón.

Tyson, Max, Kenny, Zeo y Hilary regresaron y nunca se enteraron del frustrado intento de huida de su líder. Cuando hubo anochecido y todos se habían acostado. Kai, en su cama pensaba en lo sucedido durante el día. Por la mañana se despertó con un enorme pesar en el corazón, con una idea dramática, con una decisión difícil y que le dolía mucho. Para esos momentos de la noche se encontraba muy feliz, todos sus planes habían cambiado completamente y afortunadamente para bien, lo que sentía hacia Rei era un sentimiento tan grande que pensaba que podía crecer y crecer hasta cubrirlo todo. Estaba muy absorto en sus pensamientos que no escucho cuando Rei se levanto de su propia cama. No se dio cuenta sino hasta cuando sintió una ligera brisa y a alguien acostándose a un lado.

¿Rei? – pregunto inconscientemente.

Si – respondió el otro.

¿Qué haces aquí? –estaba asombrado.

Quería asegurarme de que aun estabas aquí, de que no te habrías ido mientras yo dormía –dijo apoyando su cabeza en el pecho del bicolor y pasando su brazo derecho sobre el –no te molesta que me quede aquí esta noche ¿o si?

No, puedes quedarte aquí las noches que quieras – respondió el ruso mientras pasaba su brazo derecho por debajo de la nuca de su neko-jin para poder abrazarlo. Acaricio el cabello negro del chino, y el gatito ronroneo.

Buenas noches, Kai –fue lo último que dijo aquella noche acurrucándose más en el pecho de Hiwatari.

Buenas noches, Rei. Que tengas dulces sueños –lo beso en la frente. Rei sonrió en tanto se quedo dormido.

Yo amo a Rei, el me ama. Todo estará bien.- se dijo así mismo el bicolor antes de quedarse dormido también.

_Fin Flash back (Un flash back bastante largo)_

O eso fue lo que yo pensé, al menos esa noche – dijo Kai cabizbajo y con una lagrima que asomaba a sus ojos- Porque paso el tiempo y su actitud continuo siendo distante conmigo. No había cambiado, continuo con la indiferencia como si nada hubiera pasado, como si lo que me había dicho no significara nada para el.

Kai – la chica sentada a su lado se enterneció por el.- Entonces tu crees que...

Si –contesto secamente- se burlo de mí.

Quizás es solo un mal entendido – trato la castaña de disculpar al insensible Rei.

¡Toda esta claro! ¡Tú misma has sido testigo! –se exalto un poco Hiwatari.

¿Y... Yo? – se señalo a si misma.

La gota que derramo el vaso sucedió esta mañana. –dijo Kai frunciendo el entrecejo.

Quieres decir que Rei cambio de cuarto con Zeo por... –Parecía que a Hilary por fin le caía el veinte.

Exacto, por no querer estar conmigo – dijo en tono triste pero visiblemente molesto.

Se habían centrado tanto en el problema de Kai que no se percataron de la hora que era, y que los chicos dentro de la casa habían bajado el volumen de la música al grado de apagar el componente.

Súbitamente volvieron a la realidad cuando se escucho a lo lejos la voz malhumorada de cierto moreno.

¡Hey! ¡Ustedes dos! ¿Cuándo piensan entrar a la casa? ¡Ya me quiero dormir! –vocifero Tyson desde el recibidor de la casa. Con el estaban los demás miembros del equipo.

¡Ya vamos!, ¡no tienes porque gritarnos! –grito de igual forma Hilary desde el jardín. Kai no dijo nada.

¡Dense prisa! ¡Estoy muy cansado! –seguía refunfuñando el chico de la gorra.

Si no fuera porque soy una bestia bit atrapada en una laptop y sin archivos de sentimientos, diría que Tyson esta celoso –bromeo Dizzi

¡¿Qué cosa dices?! –Tyson se puso de todos colores y desvió la atención al jefe y a su parlanchina laptop -¡Ahora resulta que ya no tengo derecho a tener sueño sin que piensen mal! ¡Como se supone que voy a dormir con tanta gente platicando a altas horas de la noche¡

Se escuchaban los alaridos del malhumorado Kinomiya.

Bueno –le dijo Hilary a Kai – será mejor que continuemos nuestra charla mañana –sonrió.

Ambos se pusieron de pie y se encaminaron hacia la casa. Rei miraba fijamente al ruso, no le quitaba la vista de encima, Kai, a su vez hacia lo mismo. Hilary lo noto, miradas frías y distantes. No obstante, nadie dijo nada.

" " "

Kari: No había podido actualizar por problemas con mi antivirus pero aquí les dejo el siguiente capitulo, espero que les guste. Kudosai, dejen reviews, en el siguiente cap. contesto.


	5. La cinta que desato la verdad

**La cinta que desato la verdad**

Ya en la habitación de Kai, la cual ahora compartiría con Zeo...

"Dime la verdad Kyo, ¿Rei te pidió que cambiaran de cuarto?" –sorpresivamente inquirió el bicolor después de un rato de silencio incomodo para el nuevo compañero, que estaba acostumbrado al muñeco parlante de Kenny y su latosa laptop, con quienes compartió la habitación anteriormente.

"Por supuesto que no Kai"–sonrió Zeo – "yo se lo pedí de favor porque ni Tyson ni Max quisieron". (Los mencionados sabían de viva experiencia lo molesto que podía ser el jefe y no quisieron pasar por eso de nuevo)

"Y ¿Por qué quisiste cambiar?"-

"¿Sabes lo que es tratar de dormir con un tipo que cuando no esta platica y platica con su computadora, ronca que parece que duermes aun lado de la pista de carros de carrera?, eso sin contar con lo gaseoso que puede ser un niño tan pequeño, ¿pues de que se alimenta el pobre? ¿De frijoles? Además..." -

"No necesitas decir nada mas, ya te entendí" – corto el líder, que ya no quería seguir escuchando las intimidades del jefe, prefería seguir recordándolo como el chico listo y bien educado.

"Es acaso que..." –saco de sus cavilaciones el peliazul al bicolor, llamando de inmediato la atención de este ultimo – "tú..."

"Yo ¿Que? "–pregunto algo intimidado el gran Hiwatari cuando observo la mirada amenazadora de Zeo.

"¿Qué le haces a Rei?" – dijo directamente.

"¡¿Yo?!"–Casi se cae de la cama Kai cuando el otro pregunto aquello –"Yo no le hago nada, ¿Por qué crees que le haría algo?"- Se sonrojo.

"Dímelo tu, ¿Por qué se te ocurrió la idea de que el me pidió que cambiáramos?"-

Kai suspiro –"Por nada, solo fue eso, una idea, será mejor que ya nos duérmalos, estoy muy agotado" - Se acostaron cada cual en su respectivo lugar.

En la oscuridad, el ruso comenzó a escuchar unas risitas procedentes de la cama de al lado. Se molesto.

"¿Qué te pasa?" –dijo no muy interesado en saber, sino en que ya se callara y lo dejara dormir.

"Pensaba en el pobre Rei" – se reía.

"¿Por qué?" – ahora si, interesado.

"Debe estar dándose la arrepentida de su vida con el jefe al lado, sin dejarlo dormir con tantos ruidos corporales"- continúo riendo.

"Tú también vas arrepentirte de haber cambiado de cuarto si es que no me dejas dormir de una buena vez"- amenazo el ruso

Kyo al fin dejo de reír y prefirió dormirse antes de que el gruñon de Kai lo echara del cuarto, o peor, que lo regresara con Kenny.

El día siguiente no fue diferente de los demás, todos bajaron a desayunar, a excepción de Kai, eso por supuesto que no extraño a nadie porque ese tipo de actitudes raras eran típicas del bicolor.

"¡AH! ¡Quede satisfecho!" –sonreía el moreno, después de haber devorado literalmente cinco platos de arroz, diez albóndigas de pulpo, tres panecillos de carne y dos vasos de jugo de naranja.

"Espero que con todo lo que desayunaste, ahora si nos dejes practicar en paz sin interrumpirnos a cada rato porque ya tienes hambre" – Dijo el jefe.

"Que te pasa Kenny, esto solo ha sido un tentempié" – respondió el sonriente Tyson. La gota en la cabeza de los demás.

"Oigan, ¿En donde esta Kai?" –Pregunto el rubio dándose cuenta de que su líder no se encontraba con ellos.

"De seguro ya se fue a la playa, ya saben que le gusta entrenar solo" –Respondió un tanto indiferente el chino, no sin dejar de mirar en dirección a la playa.

"Por cierto Rei "– se le acerco un poco Hilary a Rei, ya que estaba sentada a un lado de el.- "¿Te noto un poco extraño?"

"¿Extraño?" –se hecho un poco hacia atrás al verla tan cerca.

"Si, te ves diferente" –Siguió indagando la castaña.

"¡Ah!, ¡ya se! Es que hoy no traes tu cinta en la cabeza Rei" – por fin Max atino.

"Si es que, esta mañana no la encontré y... bueno... yo..." –Rei titubeaba.

"¿Qué? ¿Qué ibas a decir Rei?" –el curioso de Tyson interrogaba.

"Yo... tuve que tomar unas bolitas para el pelo del cuarto de Hilary" – Termino diciendo apenado. Efectivamente, eran las bolitas de Hilary, se notaba porque tenían figuritas de elefantitos, de fresitas y hasta de corazones.

Aquello arrebato de los menores una gran carcajada, por supuesto, esto no le hizo ninguna gracia al pobre Rei, a quien se le puso la cara completamente roja.

"Ja, Ja, Ja, Que buen gusto tienes Rei" – decía el moreno sin parar de reírse.

"¡Cállate Tyson!" –Se levanto de la silla – "¡Voy arriba a seguir buscando mi cinta!" –Subió corriendo las escaleras.

"¡Ya basta chicos!" –Los regaño Hilary- "No es correcto que se burlen de su compañero. Mejor adelántense y alcancen a Kai, yo le ayudare a Rei a buscar su cinta, de otra forma les aseguro que no va a querer salir de casa".

"Si, tienes razón" –dijo Tyson limpiándose una lagrima provocada por la insistente risa – "¡Vamos chicos! Contémosle a Kai el nuevo look de Rei".

"¡Si!" –Gritaron los todos al unísono y salieron corriendo.

"¡No hagan eso chicos!" –grito la chica que fue totalmente ignorada.

Arriba, el nuevo cuarto de Rei estaba de cabeza, el chino no encontraba por ningún lado su cita, era muy extraño que se hubiera extraviado, jamás le había pasado antes y aunque le llevara el día entero, no saldría de casa sin su cinta, no le daría el gusto a Tyson de seguir burlándose de el, mucho menos permitiría que su líder lo viera con el cabello sujeto con ligas para niña.

"¿Buscabas esto?" – Rei escucho la voz de Hilary y volteo la cabeza. Vio a la castaña recargada en el marco de la puerta, sujetando en la mano la cinta de sus cabellos con el símbolo del ying yang.

"Pero... ¿qué significa esto Hilary? ¿Por qué tomaste mi cinta?" –pregunta extrañado, intuye que eso tiene una explicación.

Necesitaba hablar contigo a solas, y con Tyson y compañía cerca, eso no era posible –se acerca y le da la cinta.

"Es sobre Kai ¿no es cierto?" – ya adivinaba de que se trataría el tema- "Me lo imagine desde que te vi anoche platicando con el. Con exactitud, ¿qué fue lo que te dijo?"

"Que te ama" –respondió de inmediato.

"¡Wow!, eso si que me sorprendió, pensé que Kai seria mas discreto en este asunto" – se quita las bolitas del cabello para ponerse su cinta.

"Pues resulta que el señor frió Hiwatari, es mas sincero de lo que otros aparentan" – algo sarcástica.

"No se por qué pero, intuyo que te hablo mas que de sus sentimientos hacia mi" –dice terminando de amarrar la cinta.

"Me contó sobre el intento fallido de regresar a Rusia" – confeso la castaña.

El rostro de Rei se ruborizo, se notaba un poco nervioso.

"Es un tonto, no tiene por que andar contando esas cosas" –se molesto el chino y miraba hacia un lado cruzado de brazos

"¡Lo hace porque te ama! Y, a diferencia de ti, a el no le importa lo que digan los demás" – Hilary noto el semblante serio y sombrío de Kon. – "Se sincero Rei, ¿Es verdad lo que le dijiste a Kai?... ¿Es cierto que lo amas?" –Mas directa no pudo ser.

Rei se quedo frió. Volvió la vista hacia su interlocutora, Hilary había sido tan directa que casi lo había dejado en shock. No pudo articular palabra alguna, se quedaron así unos momentos.

"Contesta, ¿fue verdad cuando me dijiste que me amabas?" –una tercera voz se unió a la plática. Rei y Hilary voltearon para ver al dueño de la voz.

"¡Kai!" –dijeron a la par. El chico ruso se encontraba en el sitio anteriormente ocupado por Hilary en el marco de la puerta.

Fin de capitulo.

â« â« â«

"""

Kari T.K: Interesante ¿No?, ¿Qué contestará Rei? Será ¿verdad? ¿será mentira? Será la vieja del otro día... Ay que mameluca me oí pero en fin. Si alguien leyo este capitulo le agradecería mucho que me dejará una review. Arigato. Sayonara.


	6. La Tristeza de Rei

Kari: Yupi, ya tengo más material para cortar ya que por fin se esta transmitiendo Beyblade Revolution G, lastima que pase tan temprano, aun así, !kawaii!. Bueno pues, chicas, aquí les dejo el sexto capitulo de este telenovelero fic. Por fav, una sugerencia, leando lespacito, con mucha calma... al final se enteran porque les dije esto. Disfrutenlo.

**La tristeza de Rei**

¡Responde de una buena vez Rei! O ¿es acaso que solo pretendías búrlate de mi? –se veía molesto el líder del grupo. Ya era tiempo de decir la verdad y Kai la exigía.

Rei se quedo callado por unos instantes, armando las ideas en su cabeza, y al fin contesto...

Eso... ya no importa –dijo neko-jin con desgano desviando la mirada.

¿Que... que significa eso? –el ruso estaba desconcertado.

No importa que es lo que yo haya dicho, eso, no cambiara las cosas –respondió fríamente el gatito.

Es acaso... ¿Qué todo fue una mentira?- pregunto Hilary algo incrédula por el comportamiento del pelinegro.

Eso... no fue una mentira... ¿o si Rei? – Kai temía que sus sospechas fueran ciertas, sus labios, las manos, todo el cuerpo le comenzó a temblar de solo imaginar.

Y si así fuera ¿qué? –respondió alzando la voz, ya exasperado por el interrogatorio.

No, no puedo creerlo –Kai se abalanzo sobre el chino, lo sujeto por los brazos y comenzó a agitarlo -¡Dime que no es cierto lo que acabas de decir! ¡Júrame que lo que dijiste aquella vez era verdad! –Kai estaba desesperado, sin darse cuenta las lágrimas comenzaron a caer sobre su rostro.

Hilary, e incluso Rei, se sorprendieron de ver así al fuerte, rudo y frió Kai, estaba hecho un mar de lágrimas, su rostro reflejaba el dolor y la frustración que Rei le provocaba.

¡Contesta! ¡Responde! ¿Por qué me has hecho esto? ¿Por qué? –Kai seguía sacudiendo al chino entre sus manos.

Yo... lo lamento Kai – La voz de Rei estaba a punto de quebrarse. Le dolía más que a nadie ver así a su amigo.

Kai se detuvo, miro a su nko-jin por unos instantes, entre sus ojos nublados y cubierto por las lágrimas. Por fin lo estrecho entre sus brazos y lo beso tiernamente. Rei se quedo estupefacto, no comprendía que era lo que hacia Kai. Aun así, no se resistió. Súbitamente Kai salio con rumbo a su propia habitación.

Eres malo Rei... ¡Muy malo¡ - Hilary salio corriendo tras de Kai.

Es mejor así – se dijo así mismo el chino, limpiándose con la mano una lagrima que había contenido y había dejado escapar cuando ya no estaba nadie para verlo.

Mientras tanto, en la otra habitación, Hilary observo como Kai estaba haciendo un reguero por todo el cuarto, sacaba la ropa de los cajones y la tiraba al piso. Se notaba muy desesperado.

¿Qué haces Kai? No me digas que piensas huir nuevamente – la niña estaba asustada por el comportamiento del bicolor.

¡Sal de aquí! –Le ordeno el ruso.

No, por favor Kai, no lo hagas, no te vayas –le suplicaba la chica.

¡Que te largues! –le grito nuevamente y la saco por la fuerza.

Pero ni tiempo le dio a Kai de cerrar la puerta cuando Hilary ya estaba adentro. Pero esta vez, lo que vio la dejo horrorizada. Kai, el fuerte, rudo, frió e introvertido líder del equipo, encañonándose con una pistola.

¡NOOO!!!!!! –Rei escucho el grito de horror de la chica y corrió a su antigua habitación.

Al entrar en ella, lo primero que vio fue a Hilary, con los ojos abiertos de par en par y las manos tapándole la boca- ¿Qué pasa? – voltea y observa también, la espantosa escena. Un escalofrió le recorre el cuerpo de la cabeza a los pies y viceversa, un profundo dolor le invade no solo el corazón, sino todo el cuerpo –K... Kai ¿Q...Que... haces? –apenas y logra articular el joven pelinegro.

Llévatela de aquí Rei – dice el ruso sosollando –no quiero que vea esto y tu tampoco.

Pe... pero, ¿Estas loco Kai? ¿Como crees que te dejare hacer esto? ¡Detente por favor Kai!-Le suplico el chino.

¡No!, Ya no hay nada, nada –respondió el otro.

¿Qué dices? –no comprendió Kon

¡Tu no sabes lo que es estar solo, sentirse solo!- lloraba sin apartar la pistola de sus sienes -¡Yo siempre estuve solo! ¡Solo yo y mi soledad!

¡Eso no es verdad! –le grito Rei

¡¿Cómo puedes saberlo?! ¡Tu no estuviste ahí! O ¡¿A caso me viste entre aquellas enormes y frías paredes de la abadía, cuando yo era un niño?! ¡¿Estuviste ahí cuando mi madre murió y mi padre me abandono?! Quizás cuando mi abuelo me utilizaba verdad ¿ahí si estuviste? Tú no tienes idea de la terrible oscuridad en la que he vivido – gritaba con el rostro empapado en lágrimas.

Kai tenia razón, Rei no había estado ahí para ayudarlo, pero había una cosa que el comprendía muy bien.

¡Tienes razón! ¡No estuve ahí!, pero, por favor Kai, baja esa arma, no hagas esto... Por favor, no lo hagas –Rei ya no podía contener las lagrimas. Se sentía culpable, impotente, estaba asustado.

Cuando creí que al fin había terminado todo, cuando pensé que mi oscuridad era aclarada por tu presencia... –tomo con más fuerza la pistola.

¡Yo no lo valgo!, ¡No lo hagas! –Lloraba el chino.

¡No es tu culpa Rei! El amor nace, no se obliga, pero yo... yo ya estoy cansado de esperar algo que nunca llegara, estoy cansado de vivir así – una sombra invadía rápidamente el rostro del joven ruso... la desesperanza.

¡No, Kai, no! – Rei sentía como las piernas se le doblaban. Apenas podía mantenerse en pie.

Si en algo me aprecias Rei, Sal de aquí por favor, y llevate a la chica –A pesar de tener el rostro cubierto de lágrimas y con los ojos rojos, el gesto y el tono de voz dejaba ver una clara resignación. Kai estaba decidido ha acabar con el mismo.

Veo que no cambiaras de opinión –dijo neko-jin, y Kai reafirmo lo dicho por el pelinegro – Entonces – se acerco y tomo la mano el la que Kai tenia la pistola- dispara primero aquí –se coloco la pistola en su propio corazón.

Kai quedo sorprendido, no digamos Hilary, creo que ya hasta se había desmayado.

Rei... ¿Q... Que haces? –el bicolor estaba aun mas confundido.

No quiero vivir si tu ya no estas –sosollo débilmente.

¿Por qué? –Kai estaba casi trastornado.

Ya te lo dije... Te amo Kai

Ambos guardaron silencio unos momentos.

El rostro de Kai se torno un tanto maligno -¿Por qué?

¿EH? – Rei no entendió

¡¿Por que insistes en herirme?! ¡¿Por qué sigues jugando conmigo?! –el ruso estaba molesto, aun continuaba Rei con esta farza.

Nunca quise hacerte llorar. Nunca quise enamorarme de ti. Pero soy muy débil. Ahora, debo pagar por mi descuido, lo único que lamento, es que te haya perjudicado a ti, en especial a ti –un par de lagrimas rodaron por sus aterciopeladas mejillas. Desvió la mirada

¿No, no te entiendo? –el chico seguía sosteniendo la pistola con la mano de Rei sobre la suya y apuntando hacia el corazón

¡Tengo prohibido amar a alguien! -miro fijamente al ruso

¿Qué? ¿Por qué? –

Dijiste que yo no sabia lo que era estar solo !Vaya que si lo se! –sosollo- Todas las personas que me han amado, han muerto. Mi madre y mi padre murieron en un accidente, me quede solo a los cuatro años. Lloraba al ver a los otros niños pasar de la mano de sus padres y yo simpre solo tan solo. Y así continué hasta que el abuelo de la aldea me recibió, me trato como si fuese un miembro mas de su familia, creí que al fin la soledad me había dejado. El abuelo me amo tanto que incluso me dio a Drigger, en vez de dárselo al nieto de su sangre. Mao, Lee, mis amigos... – comienza a llorar con mas fuerza -¡Todos murieron por mi culpa! ¡Yo los mate! –cae a los pies de Kai

Rei... – deja al fin el arma y se agacha en cunclillas para sostener a neko- Eso no es verdad, el equipo de los White tiggers murieron porque se cayo el avión en el que iban, fallaron los motores, ¡eso no fue tu culpa!

Si lo fue, murieron porque me tuvieron afecto, porque yo los quería. ¡Lo ves! Yo no puedo corresponderte, no puedo permitir que algo malo te pase. ¡No lo soportaría! –se abraza de Kai.

Nada malo va a pasarme. Te lo juro. –También lo abrazaba y comenzaba a acariciar la suave cabellera negra.- lo único que deseo es... matar esta maldita soledad que tanto nos lastima. Déjame amarte, déjame ser feliz.- Le decía dulcemente y se separaba de neko para recibir la respuesta de este

No quiero que mueras –decía un poco mas tranquilo, pero sin poder evitar que las lagrimas escaparan de sus dorados ojos de gato.

Si me dejas, de cualquier forma moriré, al menos, déjame morir junto a ti, por favor –le suplicaba en tanto limpiaba las lágrimas del otro con sus blancas manos, tratando de consolarlo.

Si – al fin, una ligera sonrisa se formo en los labios rozados del pelinegro- si hemos de morir, lo haremos juntos.

Es una promesa –dijo Kai tras lo cual abrazo a su neko, quedando ahí, sentados en el suelo, meciéndose suavemente, como si el terrible vendaval anterior se hubiera vuelto una suave brisa matinal que los mantuviera juntos.

Kari T.K: Quiero agradecer infinitamente el apoyo y los comentarios que me han dejado en sus reviews, tristemente debo anunciar que este fic esta apunto de acabar (Sniff, "Lastima que termino... el festival de hoy) Si pues, los fics largos nunca se me han dado. Este fue el primer fic de Beyblade que escribi, y pues hasta aquí se acabo la parte loca, solo me resta por subir el último capitulo, algo simple pero espero os guste y me dejen una review.

Gracias a:

La loka Kelly

Shawan Krisvett

Annya Hiwatari: No te preocupes, no le paso nada a tu hermano.

Lucy Kuznetzov

Aika

Hio

Damika

Galy.

Saludos y besos a todas. y como puse en el otro fic, si alguna quere linkearme o hacer una liga en su blog o pagina web, o simplemente quiere agregarme a sus contactos, aquí esta mi cuenta: 


	7. La vida juntos

Snif, snif. Al fin llego el último capitulo de esta pequeña pero romántica historia. Chicas, les agradezco infinitamente el tiempo que se tomaron y que me regalaron para leer mi fic, arigato.

Pues, este ultimo capitulo es simple y sencillo, solo lo escribí para que según yo, se dieran cuenta de cómo probablemente, sería la vida de pareja de Kai y Rei, no crean que hay lemon, porque no hay. Así es de que chicas... espero que sea de su agrado.

**Juntos tu y yo**

_Seis meses después..._

En una enorme mansión, rodeada de polvo de diamante que continua cayendo sin cesar, la cual hace pensar en un habiente frió, helado, se encuentran dos personas en la cocina, dos personalidades diferentes, corazones enormes, pero con un sentimiento en común, el amor mutuo.

Tu quédate ahí, que yo te preparare el desayuno – dice Rei tomando en una mano un sartén y en la otra un cucharón.

Si tú insistes – dice Kai sentándose en la mesa de la cocina, conformándose en observar al objeto de su amor, prepararle el desayuno.

Sabes, me gusta cocinar, y en especial si es para ti – Rei, que estaba de espaldas, voltea y le sonrie a su ruso.

Y a mi me gusta comer lo que cocinas – le devuelve la sonrisa.

¡Auch! – se queja el pelinegro.

¡¿Qué pasa?! –se levanta alarmado del asiento el bicolor, preocupado por su amorcito.

No, nada- sonríe- solo me queme el dedo con el sartén.- le muestra el dedo índice, rojo por la quemadura.

A ver – toma la mano de Kon –Vamos a curarlo – abre llave de agua del fregadero y mete ahí la mano de Rei, después la saca y besa el dedo dañado- ¿Ves? Ya se curo.

Gracias- sonríe y le da un beso en la mejilla.

Ahora voy a ser yo, el que cocine para ti – toma el ruso al chino por los hombros.

No Kai, no es necesario, yo lo haré –protesta el pelinegro.

Nada, nada, he dicho que yo cocinare para ti hoy – sienta al otro en la silla antes ocupada por el.

B... bueno, si insistes- se resigna

Bien, nunca lo he hecho, pero lo haré por ti. ! Aquí vamos! –Kai comienza a sacar muchas cosas de la alacena. ¡Oye Rei!, con esto se cocina el café ¿Verdad?

No Kai, eso es vinagre –responde contento desde su asiento el gatito.

Pero esto si se le echa

Corazón, eso es sal.

Dejemos el café para al rato –dice Kai apenado por sus equivocaciones.

¡Espera! ¿Qué vas a hacer? –grita Rei al ver que su Kai toma el alcohol y planea echarlo en el sartén.

Solo voy a freírte unos huevos –dice inocentemente.

Si, pero, el aceite esta por allá – señala el lugar- ¡OYE !, ¿no hueles a quemado?- su sensible olfato lo lleva hasta el horno.

Si, es verdad, viene del horno –responde Kai acercándose al horno.

No es posible – se sorprende Rei –se supone que los panecillos de carne no estarían sino hasta dentro de quince minutos.

Si, y yo le subí la temperatura para que estuvieran antes – sonríe graciosamente el ruso ( El amor y Rei han causado un cambio de 360 grados en Kai)

Eh... Si... Gracias –sonríe también el chino. Abre la puerta del horno y sale el humo negro ensuciándole la cara a ambos.

Ese color oscuro... ¿Quiere decir que se quemaron? –dice algo triste el ruso. Rei lo nota.

No mi vida, quiere decir que están bien cocidos -le sonríe a su chico. Pero la cara de tristeza del bicolor le indica que este no le cree nada. Entonces, el chino toma uno de los panecillos quemados y se lo come – ¿Lo ves?, están muy sabrosos – dice poniendo cara de sufrimiento porque el panecillo es puro carbón.

Ah –sonríe por fin Kai – entonces, vamos a desayunar.

He... Mira Kai, este, ya es tarde y ni modo que desayunemos nada más pan, que te parece si vamos a desayunar a un Madonal´s (nada que ver con el restaurante de comida rápida)

mmm... si, tienes razón mi querido gatito. Además, como que los panecillos no se ven muy apetitosos ¿verdad?

Rei son sonrisa forzada en los labios menea la cabeza de un lado para otro diciendo que no.

Bueno,- toma de la cintura a su neko- vamos a comer comida decente.

Voy a tener que enseñarte a cocinar Kai

Enséñame todo lo que quieras – le dice con una vez muy sensual.

Si, pero cuando volvamos

Si se trata de eso mejor nos quedamos –dice Hiwatari cambiando de rumbo y llevándose de la cintura a su amadísimo neko.

Qué paso en el cuarto de Kai que había mucho ruido, no me lo pregunten porque preferí no asomarme, pero imagínenselo.

**FIN**

**Creditos**

Pos lo escribi yo: Kari Tsukiyono Kon

**Con la participación de:**

Kai, Rei, Tyson (¿acaso salio Tyson? Ah, si, creo que paso una vez por ahí)

Max, Kenny, Hiromi y Zeo.

**Agradecimientos **

En especial a:

Shizu-sama

Galy

Shawan Krisvett

Damika Hiwatari

La Loka Kelly

Lucy kusnetzov

Annya Hiwatari

Muchas gracias por brindarme su apoyo.Prometo recompensarlas con un fic dedicado especialmente a ustedes chicas del Club KaixRei.

y a:

Hio

Aika

Arigato, Thank you, Merci, Danke, Spacibe,Gracias.


End file.
